The Boy with the missmatched eyes
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: Just a little drabble written from Siesta's POV. I know it isn't your typical pairing, but I thought it was quite cute :3 Rated M because it is, after all, a one shot xxx


Sup people! Happy New Year to you all :) Kicking us off this year is this one-shot to commemorate me finishing The Familiar of Zero. This will just be the start in what I hope will be several updates over the next couple of weeks, so look forward to that!

Also, I have finished Attack on Titan (loved) and am almost done with Sakurasou (JUST LOVE IT) so next up on my anime list is Free! which may lead to my first all male story xD

Also also, I would like to announce that I am looking for cover art. If any of you out there love to draw or create pictures then im looking to you. I would like a different picture for each story, so feel free to PM me if you want to do one. It would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks guys :) Enjoy!

* * *

The Boy with the Miss-Matched Eyes

He looked at me in the same way he did on every one of our encounters. The look like he intended to eat me alive, to ravish me until I was nothing without him. I shivered, the excitement pulsing through me like the first time.

"Siesta" he breathed, his voice deep and sensual. The voice I had grown to need, grown to rely on. Grown to love.

"Julio" I whispered in reply. It was always this way, our secret encounters. Since the death of his holiness, Julio had taken up full residence in the magic academy. I myself still lived with Saito and Louise, though since their marriage I had gained my own room. Not that it mattered, I was happy for the two of them. It was here, in my room, that Julio visited me when he could.

We were lovers, an occurrence that had begun months back. He had been sad, alone and hurting badly. Intending to see Saito, I had caught him in the mansion and questioned him. He sought comfort in my arms, then my bed. I had assumed it was a one-time thing, but the next night he returned this time to my room. There was just something between us, some sort of magnetism that brought him to me time and time again.

Of course this was all done in secret. Romalia had enlisted Julio as a secret soldier who had to leave the academy at their bidding. Add on top of that the fact that I am a plebeian, something that still meant the relationship was taboo, and we had a true Romeo and Juliet scenario.

"You're thinking Siesta" he uttered, stepping closer to me. In the pale light of the moon his eyes shone. Those miss-matched eyes that had captivated me then still held great power over me now. "What is it?" he urged, his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Why do you continue to do this Julio?" I ask my fears and doubts tumbling out. "I can only bring you great risk. I have nothing to offer" my head turns to the floor.

His fingers rest on my chin as he tilts me up to his eyes. His gaze burns into my soul and I feel I couldn't hide anything even if I tried. "Siesta" his voice is steady but I can sense the seriousness. "I stay because I want to be with you. You are kind and caring and have made my life worth living again. Never ever doubt that" and he kisses me. His kisses are gentle as they always are. I kiss him back, not because I have to but because I want to.

We remain standing like this for a while before my body relaxes and I guide him back to the bed, to our bed. He lays me down gently, kissing me still. I wear nothing but simple underwear, a request he made a few weeks back. Why wear clothes when they'd end up coming off anyway? His cloak brushed my skin and I moaned, the contact familiar and welcome. He smiled into our kiss, the knowing smile alerting me to what was to come. He pulled back a little, his lungs sucking in the air and his gaze roaming appreciatively over me.

"Too many layers" I mutter, fumbling with the clasp on his cloak. He assists me and we toss it to the floor, shortly followed by his shirt and trousers. I grin, seeing him in his boxers always had that effect. His training with the army had helped him bulk out in all the right places. I let a hand brush over his abs, an action I knew drove him wild.

"Siesta" he panted, this sound more like a moan than before. I bit my lip as his voice went through me, moistening my panties and speeding up my heartbeat. I allowed my hand to trail the length of his chest, my fingers roaming the familiar contours. His hand grasped mine when I reached the waistline of his boxers.

"Julio?" I looked at him, slightly confused.

"I want to be the one to touch you tonight Siesta" he smirked as he stroked my hair affectionately. I nodded with a small smile. I did love when he touched me, drawing me to heaven over and over before he finally joined me.

His gaze locked with mine as he carefully undid my bra and tossed it to the floor, freeing my breasts. He looked over them appreciatively before cupping them in his hands. I gasped at the contact, his cool hands making my already hard nipples harden into dark pebbles. Then slowly, making sure I was watching, he took one in his mouth and sucked gently. I moaned and writhed, already ready for him but knowing he needed this. This was his game, his hunt and he wouldn't be satisfied until it was over.

"Oh Siesta" he moaned in response. "You are so wanton and needy that it drives me crazy" he trailed one hand down down down my body until he reached my most private part. I shivered, knowing what was to come. With a quick grin he trailed a finger around my pussy lips, revelling in the moistness he found. Then, as he always did, he kissed me swiftly on the nose before plunging two fingers deep into me. I groaned and instantly began to thrust into his hand, eager for release so I could have him inside me.

"Shhhh baby Shhhh" Julio began "think of the others" he smiled.

"Screw the others" I pant as his pace increases. He kisses me to silence me as he adds that magic third finger and I lose it. Waves of pleasure wash over me as I cum hard and fast, screaming his name like a mantra.

"Wow baby. You came so quickly. Did someone miss me?" he chuckles, pleased.

I nod and smile, my hands touching him so that he gets the idea. He smirks and without saying another word he pulls off his boxers and aligns himself with my opening.

"I love you Siesta" he says softly before pushing into me, stopping me from replying as once again all I can do is moan. We begin a frenzy of movement and passion, neither of us wishing to slow down or relent. He feels so good inside me, his thick member sliding in and out of me with such force it scares me.

"Siesta you are so beautiful" he moans, his pace quickening and I realise he is close. I moan in response, feeling myself coming to that same magical place and wanting to join him in the bliss.

"I'm cumming" I moan, and I know he will join me as he always does. We reach that moment together and it's like the world has stopped. All that exists is him and me, together, in this moment.

I love him, this sweet boy of mine with his miss matched eyes. We may not always be together, but for now I shall enjoy this, us.

* * *

x 2014 x


End file.
